


“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

by amosanguis



Series: they came for the sexy times, they stayed because they died [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Graphic Description, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first (and last) time Poe's ever lied to his husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> Ah, a brand new series all for Alex. I hope you enjoy it, boo - thank you for all the angsty prompts. More details for this series is available on the series page itself.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Poe says, holding Finn's hand.

They've had so many years together now – they’ve been through hell and high water and everything in-between. The air is thick around them, like they’ve been swallowed up by smoke and the gurgling screams of the dying.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?!” Poe screams, because Finn hasn't said anything and his chest has stopped moving and his eyes are staring up with his pupils blown wide in death and it's the first (and last) time Poe's ever lied to his husband.

Poe screams again.


End file.
